GlitchxOC
by iloveglitchforever
Summary: Glitch meets your OC and the more you hang out with him he more you open up but what hedoesnt know that you have a secret that you only knw and preview right now sotellme your thougts so i can improve
1. New begining

Chapter 1: A New Start

Chapter 1:Point of view of Your bff

**Sorry about this but this story is about your character but right now your best friend will be (You) in this chapter and the half of the other.**

It was the first day of school and, you we're scared to start high school. You sat up on your bed and look out the window. You couldn't stop thinking how this day would be.

After you stop glancing at the window you got up got your clothes and took a shower. While you were in there somebody knock at your door. Your mom answered it.

"You must be Steven please come in." Your mom shut the door behind him and offers something to eat.

"Uh sure why not." He said taking his shoes off.

You got out of the shower and went down stairs to eat breakfast .You saw a random person eating pancakes.

"Who are you?" Having your hand out waiting to shake his hand.

"Steven and you must be Ayma." He said sacking your hand back.

"Oh you guys met already this is my friends son he's going to walk you to school." Your mom said.

"Really mom I don't need anyone to walk me to school I'm 14." You said looking for your backpack.

"Thiers weird people out there and I don't want you to get hurt."." Your mom said opening the door.

"Well bye mom see you after school come on Steven." With that you guys left.

It was awkward to walk with a guy you barley met so you started conversating.

"You don't have to act we're gone lets ditch school." He said walking to a car that had like 8 people in it.

"Wait what it's the first day of school and you want to ditch!" You said with a angry face.

"Yeah so suit yourself bye." And his friends swerved the car and splash you with mud.

So you walk to school all dirty and already became the laughing stock. You ran to the offense to get a new uniform. But there was only uniform shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

You started to walk to your home room class and sundudley saw a boy you age sitting in the corner eating candy.

"Why are you eating candy in the corner?You can eat out here." You added.

"Oh I know I just don't want to be chased or get got eating candy." He said scratching his head.

"Well you shouldn't eat that much candy you'll get cavities well bye class is about to begin." You said helping him up.

You pick a seat and listen to what the teacher had to say. When the guy you helped up went in the entire girls scream and went around him. You were the only one not to get up off their seat.

"Girls, girls, girls leave Glitch alone yes we are lucky to have him in this school but save this for break." Our teacher said removing the girls off Glitch.

"Why are we lucky? And why are you guys all over him?" Everyone gasp after what you asked.

"Well sense you don't know him let him introduce himself go ahead Glitch." She said hiding her excitement.

"Okay well I'm Glitch and I love candy um my favorite subject is Math and oh yeah I'm in a crew called Hi-Def with my best friend Mo." He said with no hesitation.

"Oh I get it now. But you forgot that to men chine you're popular with the ladies." You added.

"Well yeah." He said with a light laugh.

"Do you want a picture of him or a pencil that he dropped?" One of his weird fans said.

"Ah no thanks I'll pass." You answered.

"DING""DONG"

"See you guys tomorrow." Our new teacher said.

Once the bell rang all the girls chase glitch. You were thinking how wild girls get when a famous people her. "There just regular people." You whisper to yourself.

You walk to your locker and got your books for your next class. As you were walking you saw Glitch eating candy and hiding again.

"Eating candy again I see." You said with a grin

"So it's not my fault those crazy girls gave them to me!" He said stuffing his face.

You took the bag of candy and put it in your book bag.

"I'll give you this after lunch well see you later." You said waving goodbye.

"Wait why are you not like those other girls chasing me or anything I don't get it." He asked with a weird face.

"One I don't fall for boys easily, Two, I'm not crazy like them, Three I think your cool but im not in love with you." You said entering your class room.

"Thanks." He said with a cute grin.


	2. Chapter 2:Let eate lunch together

Chapter 2:lets eat lunch together

Chapter 2:Leats eat lunch together

**Sorry for the confustion if you have any**

You were in English class and couldn't stop thinking about Glitch. The way he talks, his eyes-"Wait I'm not like those girls I barley met him he's just a friend." You thought.

"(F/n) please read on Page 57."Your teacher said getting you on track.

"Okay" You said opening your English book.

It was passing period and Glitch asked for his candies. "I told you after lunch lover boy." You said poking him on his head.

You were at history and your best friend (F/n)was there and you both was texting each other.

"Are you and Glitch going out?!"

"What no where did you get that idea I just met him!"

"Because those crazy fans are talking about you and thinking that they said you have to watch your back."

"I'll just ignore them you want to eat lunch with me :/ ."

"Sure."

You both start walking to the bench right next to the tree with a swing.

"So your too shy to talk to anybody?" Your best friend said eating a sandwich.

"Yeah sort of." You said opening your beta box.

Glitch was staring at you waiting for his candy. He walk to you and asked for his candy.

"Where's my candy," He said but he notice there's a girl sitting next to you, he thought she was pretty cute.

"Okay here," You handed a two pieces of candy out.

"Who's that?" He asked staring at her.

"I- I'm (F/n)" Your best friend said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Glitch." He said setting next to her.

"Your going to set here now with us?" You said packing your lunch ready to through it away.

"Sure why not and I bet more girls would hang out with you because I'm here don't worry you don't have to thank me." He said ready to get the candy out of your hand.

"Glitch wouldn't you rather set right here it has shade?" You asked trying to hide being joules.

"Its' okay I don't mind." He said opening his candy.

"Point of you now sorry about the mix up."

Your best friend gave you a glare like she was mad at you in some way. You thought because what Glitch said but she only glared at you. Your best friend left and didn't look back.

"I'm sorry I think I have to fix something I'll eat with you tomorrow." You said picking up your math books and walking towards your friend.

Glitch followed you and see what was going on.

"What's wrong did I do something I'm sorry." You said trying to look her in the eye.

"Are you stupid?! Can't you tell I like Glitch but if you flirt with him like that it would never happen!" She said throwing your books on the ground and leaving.

While you were picking them up Glitch came and started to help you.

"Thank you I should be more careful." You said helping Glitch up.

"Don't act like what happen didn't, I saw." Glitch said walking with you.

"Uh I was afraid you did." You said making sure your best friend didn't see.

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" He said stopping and you walk a couple of steps more than him.

"DING""DONG"

"Sorry have to go to math I'll see you around." You said waving at him.

"Well… Bye." He said watching you walk out the lunch court.

It was after school now and you walk by yourself because you didn't want to walk with that Steven guy. You walk behind yourself and saw Glitch like 3or4 inches away. So you decided to walk with him.

"Have you been following me." He asked checking the time.

"How can I be following you when I'm in front of you? But I know who is, they are." You said pointing at 5 fan girls hiding behind a building.

Glitch grabbed your hand and started running to his house witch is only down the street form yours. Black cars started surrounding his house with camera's. Glitch closed the blinds and locks the doors.

"Wh-whats happening?" you asked following him with your eyes.

"Cant you see there trying to take a picture of us if they do they will make it look like we're dating." He said looking out the blinds to see if there gone.

"Wait how did you know they we're following us." You asked setting on the couch.

"Well you know the first girl who was hiding behind the building she had a hat and I saw she was fixing it." He said sitting next to you.

"Well I guess I'll be here long I'll call my mom and tell her I'm at my new friends house." You said pressing your mom's number.


	3. Chapter 3:We're just friends!

You where surprise to see how famous he is and looked him up on your phone. Glitch heard Glitch turn on the T.V looking for something to watch and gave you his voice and took your phone.

"Don't tell me your one of those fan girls to." He said giving your phone back.

"In your dreams, I just wanted to see why your so famous its because your looks and dancing skills." You said putting your phone away.

Before Glitch was about to answer Mo came in and was angry.

"How did you get 3 black vans here with a thousand cameras at us I've told you time- Who's that? Am I interrupting?" Mo said staring at you.

No Mo she's a friend from school and if they got a shot of use you'll know what happen." Glitch said crossing his arms.

"Well I got a back window you could go out from, do you live close or do you need Glitch to walk you?" Mo asked walking you towards the window.

"No I can walk, see ya Glitch." You answered and you went home.

It was already 6 o'clock and you couldn't stop thinking how this day was. You put sweats and a T-shirt on and put music, on started to practice dancing. Then your mom came in, and turn off the music and turn on the T.V.

"The genius dancer from Hi-Def, Glitch was found holding hands with a (h/c) girl running to his house. We asked following people what they saw, heard, or know information about this girl." One of the news guy announced.

It was a guy from your English class and he said" She quiet at school her name is (F/n)."

There was nothing bad on T.V about you but then a girl with a black hoody said that you ate lunch with him. Even though it was just people was blowing up your phone.

Your mom was staring at you and she smiled.

"You have a boyfriend."

"No mom he's just a friend and I just walk with him home." You said while your mom was teasing you.

"Well he's cute you should be happy to have a boy- A friend mom a friend!" You said cutting her off.

You went to your room and went to bed. The next day you woke up and pick something to wear. Every Tuesday is free dress day so you wore black skinny jeans, with a long sleeve white shirt, a black shirt that says I love you over it, but you wore a white zipped jacket, and white Nike's.

Your phone buzzed and your best friend asked if you were going out. You were annoyed of that question and put you phone in your backpack. You wanted to talk to Glitch about what happen so he started to walk to his house.

You knocked on his door and when he answered he had messy hair and barley could open his eyes.

"Um Glitch." You pocked his shoulder and he fell.

"Glitch get your but up." Mo yelled.

Mo let you in and you waited for Glitch on the couch. It was kind of awkward just sitting there waiting. Finally Glitch came out and you blushed when he came in with no shirt.

"Glitch your girlfriends here put your shirt on." Mo said .

"I-I'm not his-So what if she sees." Glitch said putting his plane green shirt on.

"O um Glitch I wanted to apologizes for what happen on T.V and stuff I didn't know this would happen." You said staring at the ground.

"Don't have to be sorry it happens a lot but why not go out your sweet and smart." He said putting his convers on.

Your face turn crimson red of what you just heard.

B-but we just met yesterday and uh I – I was just joking." Glitch said cutting you off.


	4. Chapter 4: DCI

You felt awkward and had to asked if he's your friend or not.

"Aye Glitch can I asked Glitch put his black, strapped jacket on and walks with you to school. you something?" You asked taping his shoulder.

"What?" Glitch asked.

"Are you really my friend or your just helping me to get friends?" You asked staring at the ground.

Glitch put his hand on your hand and made a grin. "Of course I'm your friend."

When you both arrived at school people started to whisper around you and him. You didn't want to make things even worse for him as it is so you started to avoid him.

"Hey Glitch I have to go to class see you around." You said walking away.

You felt alone, your so called best friend was going to be mad at you and you didn't want to ruin somebody's life.

It's been 3 days sense you talk to anybody except your mom and the secret answer came in the mail. You were accepted in Dance Central Intelligence for 4 years

. "At least I could make friends there." You thought.

You were leaving in 2 weeks and your starting packing. Of course your mom was crying and saying how proud she was. You wanted some outfits so you open the door.

Glitch was there and he was about to knock. " H-Hi Glitch um sorry I'm about to walk to the mall." You said trying to avoid him even more.

You starting walking and he grabbed your hand and pushed you ageist the door.

"I know your trying to avoid me and girl that's not going to work for me."

"What do you- huh no trying to hide it yes I was." You said pulling your hand back.

"Why? Is it because what happen?" He added.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just don't want you to be mad at me later." You said staring at the ground.

"I told you don't worry about that ill handle it." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well I have to go bye." You said leaving.

While you left Glitch found you DCI acceptation and he smiled. He caught up with you and gave you the paper.

"You didn't read it please tell me you didn't?" You said putting the paper in your pocket.

"No I didn't." He answered.

"Good." You said with a relief.

"Have you heard of DCI before (F/n)?" He asked with a grin.

"Glitch!" You yelled at him with an angry face.

Chill me and Mo going there to." He said walking to his house.

When he got to his house he started to packed fast and was packing Mo.

"Mo start packing we're going to DCI." He said.

"Hold up little bro I thought you didn't want to be caught up in things like this why now?" He added.

"No reasons just pack." Glitch said sitting on the couch.

"Oh I know you like somebody there is it Lil T huh I'm telling her." Mo said getting his phone out.

"No! If you must know it's for a friend whose going there now hurry up were leaving tomorrow" He added.

It was about to be 9:32 and you took a long hot bath while listening to music and went to bed. The next day Glitch went to your house but you were still sleeping. Your mom showed him to your room.

"(F/n)… wake up were leaving in an hour…come on wake up." He said shaking your shoulder.

Your eyes widen and when you sat up you started to got dress in the bathroom and you wore gray skinny jeans, a black shirt that says free hugs, a beany, and Black and gray Supra high tops. Glitch giggled when he saw you rushing yourself.

"Calm down we got an hour." He said.

"Okay huh at least im ready now and wait why you here?" You added.

"Um I wanted to ask you if you want me and Mo to ride with you sense we're going to the same place and yeah." He asked scratching his neck.

"Sure I want to talk to somebody there anyway right?" You said smiling at Glitch.

Glitch took your hand and dragged you and your bags down stars to say your goodbyes to your mom and then he dragged you to Mo's car.

"Wait we're leaving now?" You said sitting in the back.

"Mo help me with her bags there heavy" Glitch said trying to put one in the truck.

"There no heavy your just weak." Mo said putting 4 in the truck.

You're mom laughed while watching you through the window.

AN HOUR LATER…

You we're in the plain and about to fall asleep in tell Glitch gave you a blanket.

"Thanks but aren't you cold?" You asked.

"Yeah but I rather be cold then you." He said sitting next to you.

You put some blanket on glitch and he blushed a little.

"Aw so cute!" Mo said taking a picture.

"Shut up Mo, wait did you take a picture, man you're so lucky we're on the plain." Glitch said with a mad face.

Before you knew it you fell asleep on Glitches shoulder and Mo took one last picture.

"Mo!" Glitch said in a whisper sound but you can tell he was angry.


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome and Goodnight

Chapter 5: Welcome and Goodnight

**Creatibe23 helped me to pick the personality for Lil T so thank her too**

The plain stopped and we were there so you woke up Glitch and Mo.

"Good morning." You said helping them both up.

"Morning ah my back is hurting bad." Glitch said

"Stop complaining Glitch come on." Mo said grabbing his shirt.

Mo found a sign that said his name and a blond haired dude with a brunet was there.

"What's up long time no see?" The blonde dude said.

"Sup guys." Glitch said.

"You must be the new member and Glitch girlfriend nice to meet you I'm Emila." She said holding her hand out to shake it.

"Oh I'm (F/n) and no I'm not his girlfriend just a friend." You said shaking her hand.

"Hi I'm Bodie her partner." The blond hair dude said.

All of you arrived at the DCI head Quarters and met the people in charge then went in to your room. It was only a bed I guess you had to design it yourself. There was a devise on the bed.

Glitch came in your room and sat on your bed.

"What's that remote on my bed?" you asked pointing at it.

"Oh it's for your room see put your finger on it and imagine the room you want.

You obeyed and when you open your eyes the room you wanted was there. You hugged Glitch and thanked him.

"Your welcome." Glitch said hugging you back.

"Aye want me to show you around in the city?" Glitch said standing up.

"Sure right now?" You asked.

"Yeah latter everyone will be here so it's kind of boring."

"Okay let's go." You said getting your phone.

"Mo im going out with (F/n) see you in a couple hours!" Glitch yelled while walking towards the door with you.

You both was in the bus waiting to get dropped off at the fair.

"Where do you want to go first?" Glitch asked you.

"Um.. let's go to the arcade if you want." You said getting off the bus.

"Yeah but don't cry if I beat you in some games." He said being confident.

"You wish I like to see you try." You said walking backwards.

You trip over a girl about your age.

"I'm sorry about that." You said helping her up.

Glitch tried to look away but she still notice.

"HEY Glitch haven't seen you in a while I've missed you." She said ignoring you and gave him a hug.

"Hey Lil T…" Glitch said not hugging her back.

"Who's she?" She said looking at you.

"My friend (F/n) who's a new member of DCI." Glitch said putting his arm around you.

"Well see you later tonight and good luck trying to fit in here (F/n)." She said running to her older sister.

"Don't worry she's like that all the time, don't let her get to you now come on let me beat you on games." He said walking to the arcade.

After playing laser tag you both went to the photo both. One pic was funny face, another was sad face, 3nd was regular, and the last one was you kissed on the cheek and his face was red. Glitch egged you for the pictures and you let him keep it.

It was already 4p.m and you both went home.

"Thanks Glitch and does Lil T hate me?" you said taking your contacts off in the bathroom.

"I told you don't worry about her she has a crush on me so that's maybe why." He said laying on your bed with his hand over his head.

"Aw that's cute through." You said taking your shoes off.

"Let's go you need to meet everyone." Glitch said getting up.

"O-okay." You said walking with him.

You met Angel and his partner Miss Aubrey there the Lu$h crew, then you met Maccoy and Dare there from D-Coy crew, I already me the Riptide crew Emilia and Bodie and Lil T and Taye from Flash4wrd, But one you thought was unusual there were the Glitterati, Kerith and Jaryn. Even though they look weird Rasa and Lima said that their kind of nice if you get to know them.

It was time for dinner and you had to pick what crew to be in to teach them new skills and make new beats for them. Of course Glitch begged her to join them so you did.

Well sense it was the first day you watched a movie with a group and Mo went to watch it with Taye so you got stuck with Lil T. Glitch decided to watch a scary movie and in his room.

While the movie was going Lil T pretended to be scared and said "Huge me Glitch I'm scared.

You started to laugh a little when you saw that but you were a little jealous. The only problem was you hated scary movies and you couldn't sleep but didn't want to asked if he could sleep with you so Lil T would make fun of you.

"A-are you okay (F/n)?" He asked watching you hold a pillow.

"Yeah but why is that girls eyes red AH!" You screamed running behind the closet.


	6. Chapter 6:Sadgood valentine day

Chapter 6: Sad/good valintines day

"Are you sure, you can sleep in here if you want?" Glitch said walking to you.

"Glitch I think I'm scared to can you sleep with me?" Lil T laugh.

"Ha ha very funny Lil T now I think you should leave." Glitch said opening the door.

When he opens it he saw Mo, and Taye was holding his hand guiding him to the door.

"Mo what's wrong with you." Glitch said going in the living room.

"Um we had bear and he got drunk and don't even asked what happen in the bathroom!" Taye said putting him on the couch.

"Mo drunk, ha funny." Glitch said laughing.

"Glitch I don't think she's kidding I mean look at him." You said running to the closet to get a trowel and wipe his face.

"Oh your Glitch's girlfriend, be careful bro I think she's fallen for me," Mo said whispering but still loud.

"Yup he's drunk all right." Glitch said moving you away from Mo.

"Man why you hogging them girls for huh." Mo said staring at everything.

"Well good night guys I'm beat see you tomorrow." Taye said walking upstairs to her room.

"Wait! You're not going to help us with this." You said getting up.

"Nah, girl I need some beauty sleep." Taye said closing the door.

You and Glitch had to baby sit Mo and this doesn't sound good.

"Yo Mo I think you should lay down come on." Glitch said helping Mo up.

"First I need a goodnight kiss from pretty girl right there." Mo said pointing at you.

"No! Definitely not now let's go." Glitch said trying to move him.

"Okay if I can't you have to or I'll tell her your secret…" Mo added.

"You wouldn't." Glitch said pulling Mo to the side.

Mo sat on the stairs and said "I would, you kiss her for more than 5 seconds and I won't tell."

"What no way I mean we just met a couple of weeks ago." Glitch added

"She's pretty aint she?" Mo said playing the string on Glitch's sweatshirt.

"Yeah but still-"(F/n) I need something to tell you!" Mo interrupted.

"Fine okay I will kiss her." Glitch said walk to you.

Glitch grabbed your hands and put them on his neck.

"I'm sorry (F/n)" Glitch said looking at Mo.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"Your face was crism red.

Than he kissed you, the first 2 seconds he jerked back and kissed you again.

When he finished your face was red as it could be and said goodnight and went to bed.

"Thanks Mo your happy now." But Mo had already passed out.

Glitch help him to his room and he Glitch went to bed. The next day it you couldn't look Glitch in the face and Mo forgot everything what happen last night.

You and the Hi-Def crew enter the other half of the DCI academy for the announcement Lima was supposed to give.

But Lima knows what happen and locked them in the room.

"Wait what are you doing open the door!" Glitch yelled banging on the walls.

"Work things out and then you get out." Lima said walking away.

"Theirs nothing TO talk about." Glitch said sitting ageist the wall.

"Bro what ever happen last night make up I need to give a soon to my girl something for Valentine's Day." Mo said shaking his head.

"You should know, you made me kiss her and why are you mad you should be happy that I kiss you." Glitch added.

"Oh yeah why is that?"You asked crossing you hands and going to him.

"Well because I'm famous the girls love me and your just normal nothing special." Glitch said walking closer to you.

Tear's came through your eyes and you slapped glitch across the face. Lima just made it worst so she opened the door and let you out.

"Glitch man I don't know how you're going to do it but you better fix this." Mo said holding flowers and a chocolate box for Taye.

"You know what Mo I didn't do shit and if you think otherwise then just go." Glitch said slamming his door.

"He'll never learn will he?" Mo thought.

Mo entered Taye room and she was wearing a black one half slive dress.

Mo blushed and was ready to go on a date with her.


	7. Chapter 7: Flirts ,

Chapter 7:Flirts^,^

The next day Glitch knock on your door and he wanted to apologize what happen.

"(F/n) I'm sorry please open up." He asked waiting for and response but no answer.

"Huh why is she so stubborn" Glitch mummed.

He sat on the kitchen table and waiting for you to come out.

You came out with your glasses on with your long (h/c) down. Glitch was surprise how you looked and had a little blush to him.

"(F/n)…look- Save it Glitch it's like okay." You said trying to close the conversation and walking towards the schedule for today.

Glitch was behind you and he hugged you tightly.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." He whispers.

"I know you are but it's going to take more than word's to fix this Glitch." You move his hand away from you and went back in your room.

Mo came in and had a bro to bro talk with him.

"Still mad?" Mo said sitting next to Glitch.

"Yeah no matter what I say she doesn't care." He said trying to think what should he do.

"Alright do something she'll never suspect and tell her everything about you and bro stop thinking big about yourself alright." Mo told Glitch making sure he understands.

Glitch finally thought of something and through a note under your door. It said to meet him at the park at in 10 minutes. You wanted to see what he was planning so with that you left.

When you arrived there wasn't anyone there except Glitch sitting on the bench. He was wearing a blue and white jacket, and light brown shorts.

"What's this?" You asked watching him.

"Come here." He said patting on the side of him.

You sat next to him and waited for his answer.

"Listen I'm sorry and I'm not like that I'm just short tempered okay and what I said that was stupid you are special." Glitch said tieing his thumbs together.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for slapping you does it still hurt?" You asked staring at the red spot on glitches left cheek.

"Nah I deserve it anyways so as a sorry gift I didn't have enough money so why not a walk around the park I know it's lame." Glitch grabbed your hand and you both left.

"So when did you decided to die your hair?" You asked staring at his strike.

"Well it really didn't matter to me but I had to for the crew." Glitch answered touching it.

Then your phone rang and it was your so called best friend from home.

"– Hello –Behind me why?"

Glitch looked behind him and he saw your Best friend (bf/n) there.

"Hey (F/n) and Glitch." She said giving Glitch a hug.

You didn't know Why but you hated when she touched him and even looked at him but you kept calm and made a fake smile.

"Hey how did you get here?" You asked breaking their hug.

"Oh your mom told me and im going to be watching out for you in the DCI ,I already explain to them who I am." She said.

"Wait what! Look I don't need a baby sitter and you're the same age so why can't you just leave!" You yelled but managed to make know one hear you.

"Calm down." Glitch said staring at you.

"Well your mom told me so to bad for you." She said grabbing Glitch's hand and walking to the DCI.

It looked like Glitch was holding hands with her and you hated it.

"Stop flirting with him don't you have a boyfriend!" You said sounding a bit jealous.

"Aw your jealous that's cute." She said mocking you.

"What no I'm just saying." You said opening the door.

"Aye (F/n) want to help doing the beats for the song." Emilia asked holding a laptop.

"Go ahead ill keep Glitch company. Glitch's face turn red when she went closer and closer to him and he didn't know what to do.

"I'll just go with (F/n) I need to know new dance moves anyways." He said moving away from your "Best friend".

"Well in that case I guess we're all going." Emilia said waking with you.

"Aye Glitch, do you want to show me around later just me and you tomorrow?" Your "best friend" intended to do.

"I don't know I have practice and our crew is going out to get pizza but you can go if you want." Glitch said trying to be friendly.

Lil T saw and instilley hated her when she was flirting.

You had headphones on and trying to decide which beat then Bodie took them and liked what he heard. "Nice (F/n), keep up the good work."

"Thanks." Right before you put the headphones back on you saw Glitch dancing and having trouble doing the back hand spring.

You were about to help but you know who came and tried to help him.


	8. Chapter 8: Trip with him!

Chapter 8:Trip with him!

You gave the laptop to Mo and left because you didn't want to see this stuff.

Before you went in your room there was a letter and a invitation to teach and learn at a beach house, only the Hi-Def could go and a visitor.

But what she doesn't know is the Lu$h crew is going to vs. you in a damce battle.

"This is going to be interesting." Lima said.

"Indeed." Rasa added.

Glitch, Mo, and "(bf/n)" came back and Glitch was all sweaty.

"Mo some mail came for us." You said giving to him.

"So Glitch did you learn how to do the back hand spring." You asked.

"Yeah it took a while but (bf/n) showed me." He answered getting a towel to take a shower.

"You were cute when you were mad." (Bf/n) joined in the conversation.

"Ha ha you think so?" He said blushing a little.

Glitch went to the bathroom and took a shower, after we ate dinner.

"So who you gonna bring to the beach house?" (bf/n) asked you before you sat down.

"Uh it's not my place to decide ask Mo." You said.

Mo can't be mean so he said yes and took all of us shopping to get new stuff.

"Are you okay with this?" Glitch whispered in your ear.

"Of course I am just let me and her go shopping and we'll be good friends." You answered.

You and (bf/n) went to the mall and you let her pick all your new clothes because she loves fashion. All the clothes she picked for me was girly you don't usually wear stuff like that.

"So do you like Glitch (bf/n)?" You asked watching her making outfits.

She didn't answered and just ignored the question.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dude which girl you like?" Mo asked getting new shoes.

"What do you mean I don't like anyone?" Glitch said making sure he kept calm.

"Man I know you have a thing for one of them just tell me." Mo said knowing he's lying.

"I don't know yet okay let's hurry up and leave." Glitch said deep in thought.

You and Mo met up together and were ready to go.

It was 11:34pm and Mo drove us to the beach house, it was beautiful you couldn't resist taking a picture.

There was a separate room for the girls and boys and when Mo and Glitch came in his room he was staying in he saw angel.

"Man why the hell are you here?" Glitch asked throwing his bag on his bed.

"Oh you didn't hear? Lima and Rasa sent me and my beauty to crush you on a battle the end of the week." Angle said shutting the door.

"You thought wrong we are going to beat you wait did you say beauty? Eww she's here?!"Glitch changed the subject.

You walk in with a blanket and pillow in your pajamas (shorts with a a black half shirt.) in of the middle of their conversation and lay down on Glitches bed. Glitch blushed when he saw you wearing a half shirt. He went to you and looked at your eyes with his eye brow up.

"(F/n) this is the guys room." Glitch said picking you up and walking to the girl's room.

"No… I forgot my iPod and Miss Aubrey is talking on the phone and (bf/n) is talking in her sleep." You told Glitch with your eyes half closed.

He laid you on your bed and put head phones you, "Here you could use mine goodnight."

"Aw… that's so cute!" Miss Aubrey blurted out and got off the phone.

Glitch turned off the light and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9:Missing!

Chapter 9: Missing!

**Before i start the story im sorry i didnt update in a while i couldnt find my flashdrive that had my story in it (Which my sister had.) but promise ill tryh to update every day or other day by the way this is a little um how i put this not goot for 10 and youger okay so enjoy.**

**Day 1**

The next day you woke up and yet everything was still quite peaceful and beautiful. You thought for sure Glitch or Mo would wreck something. You got up off you're your bed and was about to take a shower.

"Wait don't take a shower we're going to go swimming for an dance video and you can't make an excuse because I bought you a swim suit. Anyways you need to look good for your crush." Your (bf/n) said.

"What do you mean I don't, You did! Huh…okay you got me." She took out a bag with your swim suit in it and you got dressed in it. You got out and put your hair in a bun.

Glitch walked in and saw you in a bikini, he blushed like crazy, he hurried and shut the door.

You laughed when you saw his face and put a towel around you.

"You can come in now!" you yelled.

Glitch came in with swim trucks on and a blue t-shirt on.

"It's time to practice." Glitch said not even having a glance at you.

"You can't practice if you can't even look at me." You said facing to him.

Glitch had a cute kidish face when he looked at you. He walk to the room he was staying and came back. He had clothes and told you to put them over your bathing suit. You obeyed and got dressed.

It was his baggy t-shirt and some sweats. You looked at yourself weirdly.

"Alright Glitch no, I'll give her some clothes to put over her swim suit okay." She said leading you to the bathroom.

When you came out you had sorts and a tag top.

"Okay let's start already." You said bringing 4 water bottles for everyone.

An instructor came and gave Glitch and Mo a routine to do. But Glitch and Mo didn't know that you will dance at the end.

"So (f/n) do you like Glitch?" Your (bf/n) asked setting a towel on the ground.

"Where did that question come from?" You asked with an awkward moment.

Then Glitch came with a squirt gun behind his back an looked at you evilly.

"Hey… (f/n) um can you get me a rag?" He asked trying to hide the gun

"Sure let me just… Bye!" You said running.

Glitch sprayed you and (bf/n) tripped Glitch making him fall on you.

You both laughed but when you notice he was on top of you, you started to blush when he leaned closer to your face about to kiss you.

"Um we should get back to the video okay?" You said avoiding what was going to happen and getting up.

Well the video was done and we had a party at 9:00p.m and everyone was there.

"So (F/n) how you likein DCI?" Asked Mo.

"Good it's really fun." You answered with a smile.

Then Glitch challenge you to an dance off but you refused and everyone was pressuring you to so you did.

Glitch played "Get it Shawty" by Lloyd. And of course everyone claped.

"Sexy beast right here." Glitch said walking to you.

"Sexy? Hah I seen a one legged cat dance better then you." You said pushing him.

"Oh…" The back round said.

"Then let's see you do better." Glitch said.

The song you played was "You Da One" by Rihana.

( watch?v=bZqGuUiD0Ls)

Glitch was surprise what he saw and but he didn't want to show it.

"Cute but not what I'm lookin for."

"Oh you mean this Bassline Chris brown!" You yelled to the Dj.

( watch?v=u90YRaQYnOs)

Boys whistled and Glitch blushed he got defeated this time and it was the first time he lost to a battle.

"Your good (F/n) but next time I wont go easy on you." Glitch said with a wink.

"Shut up."you said with a giggled.

A weird guy was staring at you from distance but you didn't notice.

"Aye Glitch Ima go get some sleep so see you tomorrow." You said rubing your eyes.

"Alright need me to walk with you I mean it is late." Glitch asked taking his sweater off and giving it to you.

"Nah it's okay and whats this for, Want me to take it to your room?" You asked holding it.

"No wear it its cold out there and the last thing you need is to get sick." Glitch said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh thanks." And with that you put on the sweater and left.

You starting were walking and you got knock over into the ground and passed out. When you woke up you were in a locked sound pruff room.

You cried and didn't know what to do, your phone was gone and there was cameras all around the room. The door opened and a strange man came inside and locked the door behind him.

"Wear am I who are you let me out!" You pleaded.

"Shut up! Now I saw you dance and it was great and I want to see it up close take off your clothes." The strange man commanded.

"Wha- What!" You said backing up.

"You heard me do it now." He said pulling out a knife.

"No!" You said.

You tried to run around him but he grabbed your hand and cut it a lot of blond was flowing.

Glitch went back to the cabins and check if you made it okay but you weren't there. He called your cellphone and no answer.

Glitch looked for you everywhere but didn't find you all he could found was your shoe on the ground. He Immediately called Mo and told him you were missing.

Mo shes gone I cant find her uh im so stupide not walking with her I mean it was 9:00for god shake.


	10. Chapter 10: What?

Chapter 10: What?

It'd been 2 days now and a search party was even looking for you but nothing was found.

That strange man made you do things, Things you never want to repeat. He hit you every time you didn't do the things he wanted.

Glitch is worried and he kept calling your phone listening to your voice mail. The battle was canceled and Glitch called one more time before getting on Mo's car but then someone answered.

"(F/n) is…is that you I've been looking for you where are you why didn't you call?" Glitch blabber about. Everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry but (F/n) doesn't want to see or talk to you ever again so don't call this number again." The strange man said.

"Who the hell are you and I want to hear this from (F/n)." Glitch added.

Then he gave the phone to you and he told you to say to never talk to you again.

"Glitch we're on the other side of the beach HELP!" You said quickly and got hit by a wire; Glitch could hear you cry with pain.

Glitch told Mo to step on it to the other side of the beach so that meant they had to drive all around the beach house.

The car stoped, "Why did you stop go!" Glitch said shaking Mo's chair.

"Dude look in front of you traffic." Your (bf/n) said pointing out the window.

Glitch got out of the car and starting running Mo called the police and told them what happen.

Meanwhile at the strange mans house he was packing guns and food. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Just watch Glitch is going to get me." You said watching the man putting bullets in the gun.

Glitch slammed his way past the door all breathless and saw you sitting there all bruised up.

He couldn't resisted to hit the person who did this and he tackled the strange guy.

"Glitch no he has a-Bang!" a gun shot happen.

"Gli- Glitch." And then you woke up.

"(F/n) wake up we're going soon." Glitch said shaking your shoulder in your room.

"Wait what?" You said all confused with tears out of your eyes.

Glitch sat next to you and wiped your tears.

"Where you crying?"

You hugged Glitch so tightly he couldn't breath.

"What's with all the hugging?" He hugged you back with a giggle.

"No reason im just going to stay here I don't want to go to the beach house I feel…um sick that's what." You said cutting the hug.

"Really okay Mo unload my stuff im staying here! Glitch yelled hoping Mo heard him.

"Your going to stay?" you ased.

Glitch went out of the room for at least 25 minutes and came back with 4 movies and tissues boxes.

"What movie do you want to see first?" Glitch asked giving you a smile.


	11. Chapter 11:Not funny

Chapter 11:Not funny.

**Sorry the other chapter "What?" was sort I didn't really had enough time anyways im getting tired saying BF/N so any ideas what should I name her thanks^-^! **

"Wait that means that-Hey!" You got interrupted by your (bf/n).

"So I heard your sick that's to bad but don't worry you got two people to take care of you."

Glitch was a little disappointed that (bf/n) was here because there would be know one there just the 2 of you for a whole week.

"So chick flicks or a SCARY MOVIE! Your choice." Glitch asked picking up the scary movie.

"I guess the scary movie ill be back to get dressed." You said picking up your sweats and a pink t-shirt but you wore your glasses today.

"Okay."(bf/n) said.

"So Glitch are you in (F/n)?" (bf/n) asked staring at him putting the disc in.

"Look I know what your up to and don't be like that I already have to deal with Lil T okay." He said sitting on your bed.

(bf/n) put her hand on his ear and whisper in it.

"Aw don't be like that look I'm way better than that murder."

Glitch moved away and gave her an confused face. What did she mean by murder? He asked himself.

"Okay start the movie." You said sitting next to Glitch.

The movie was going and Glitch was falling asleep but every time you or (bf/n) screamed he woke up.

"Sorry Glitch for waking you up want to go to bed?" You asked rubbing your hands through his jet hair.

"No, no im alright but your friend is already asleep ." Glitch said pointing at her.

Then you both heard moaning.

"Damn there's no movie that has none sex scenes. Glitch close your eyes don't watch!" You yelled covering his eyes.

"I-I'm not looking just shot the movie off okay!" Glitch said with his face as red as a rose.

You shot off the movie and set blankets on the ground to sleep on and Glitch still had the murder thing in his head.

"(f-f/n) um have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yeah Glitch I'm such a mean person I would kill someone." You replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny you want to play Black ops?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well Glitch me, games I suck really bad."

"So I'll go easy on you please im not tired and have nothing to do."

You nodded and he was going really easy on you then he started to play for real and he caught up with you.

"Glitch…you said you would go easy on me." You said.

"Yeah but this got boring and now its fun."

Then all the lights went out, the game, and the heater it was pitched black couldn't see a thing.

"O my god this is just like the movie where the guy who turn the lights off and start killing people one by one." Glitch said trying to freak you out.

"Please don't say that right now." You said holding your hand around Glitch's arm.

"I'm sorry but it's just to easy to scar you." Glitch said with a giggle.

"Just don't fall asleep okay?" You asked putting a blanket around you two. There was no answer and from him and you were really scared.

"Gli-Glitch wake up." You said shaking him."

"I'm just kidding I'm awake ill stop okay." He said giving you a kiss on your forehead.

"So what you want to do now with all the lights off and stuff." You asked turning a flash light on.

"Let's play truth or dare I promise I wont do anything scary." Glitch considered.

"Okay truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Well about that um I um yeah I never did." You replied looking at him.

"Have you?" You added.

"Nope never found my type." He said trying to sound cool.

"Okay truth or dare?" He asked.

"You pick." You said laying on his shoulder.

"Okay kiss me." He said with a grin.

"I told you I never kissed a boy so if I do-So you don't want to kiss me." He said looking at you.

"No I do but-" Than he kissed you and you kiss back. You felt his soft lips on yours and was blushing like crazy.

The kiss was cut off when the lights turn back on and you were tired.

"Can you sleep with me you don't have to I could just hug my teddy bear wait that's yours the one you gave me." You went on and on.

"Come on let go to sleep." He said already laying on the ground.

"Thanks Glitch." You said laying right next to him.

"One question was I good." He asked.

"Goodnight Glitch." You said avoiding the question.


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday

Chapter 12: Birthday

**CONTEST: The first 3 people who makes up a name for (bf/n) I will make a favorite out of all them then name her that then the next 2 people will pick the name for the Puppy! Please review so I can name! **

The next day it was empty and boring since nobody is coming tell 6 more days. You were sitting on your bed on the laptop with music then Glitch came in your room and closed it.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Glitch yelled taking your earphones off.

"Yeah and…" You said simply.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. What you want I'll get it." Glitch said taking his wallet out.

"Nonononono that wouldn't be necessary I don't need anything alright?" You asked getting your clothes for the shower.

"Bu-but it's your birthday and only me you are here." He said forgetting that (Bf/n) was there.

"Im'a take a shower after I got to do something so I wont be home tell 7 after okay." You said shouting the bathroom door and turning the shower on.

Glitch said alright and he put his clothes on: Black shorts with blue zip up jacket and blue vans.

You went out with a white ruffle dress, the front was up to your knees and the back was long and your hair was down and wavy with no beanie.

**Sorry if your character doesn't wear beanie's my character does just ignore this part if you no like.**

Glitch was surprised that you didn't wear a beanie because you always wear one.

"(F/n) where exactly are you going?" He asked looking at you.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at 7." You replied with sadness in your (e/c) eyes.

He knew it was wrong but he followed you and then you went into a taxi so he went in one behind you.

"Follow that taxi please?" Glitch asked giving the guy five dollars.

When the taxi stopped you was at the flower market and the taxi was on hold for 5 minutes. Glitch stayed in the taxi and saw you go in there.

You went back in the taxi with pink roses and went to the grave yard. Glitch followed you.

You sat on a grave stone with the flowers on it and started to talk to it.

"Hi mom ,I miss you How you been. Well I've been doing good and met a lot of new people in DCI and theirs a certain person I like, he's weird and goofy but really good with tech stuff really cute hope you can meet him one time.

Then Glitch fell over a grave and you saw him.

"Sorry Nick." He said to it.

"Glitch why are you here I told you I be home at 7!" You yelled at him.

"Woo was I sleep walking *sigh* I should get home." Glitch said trying to get out of this problem.

"Yeah go home! You such an ease dropper I mean it not even funny! You kept scolded him about it.

"Look I was worried about you okay and (Bf/n) wouldn't tell me so I had no choice."

"No choice, isn't trusting me and leave me be a choice."  
"I'm sorry I knew it wasn't right but cant you just answer some of my question like why didn't you tell me your real mom died or where you were going?" Glitch said walking to you.

You sat down right next to the grave stone and told glitch to sit. You stared at the stone when telling him.

"When I was born my mom was to weak and died so people like (bf/n) would say I killed my mom or my dad would blame me for her death so that's why Christi took custody me."

"You can't believe it was your fault and since im here can I meet your mom?" Glitch got up and held his hand out to help you up.

You face turned to a smile and nodded.

"Hi mom this is Glitch the tech dude and even though he's a ease dropper he's okay." You said holding his hand waiting for him to say something.

"Uh hey Mrs.(Last name) your daughter is really nice she probably takes after you, any why's I promise I'll take care of her and if someone try to do something I got her back that for reals through." Glitch said putting his arm around your shoulder.

You both went home and Glitch brought out a cute puppy with a bow on its back out from his room.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute what's his name?" You said hugging the dog.

"It's a girl and her name is (Dog/n) she's yours." Glitch said giving you the adoption papers.

You gave him a huge hug and he giggled. "So (f/n) want to go to the park and walk around."


End file.
